30kisses: Mendokuse Ai
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: She was a part of the desert,a sand pile,and he was a forest part,a leaf. She was a Wind Mistress,he was a Lazy genius. Could they possibly have commons? And even more,could they ever fall in love? ShikaTema ONESHOTs Written for LiveJournal's 30kisses
1. Ribbon

**Ah, my grace for thirty kisses participations has reached my favorite couple too...ShikaTema...**

**YEP! I am! I am! I am writting 30kisses for ShikaTema! For all my ShikaTema friends out there, and mostly, for my lovely, lovely Rama-chan on dA! I'll put a link on my profile page to her account on dA, so that you will be able to see her HUGE contribution to the fanart base of the couple. She's a major ShikaTema fan!**

**On with runting again... Sorry, I'm just a little bit MORE happy than usual...**

**Oh, and a little bit of note, the Kazekage is still Gaara's father...Yeah, I couldn't make Gaara the Kazekage, I need him for the plot! XD**

**Shikamaru and Temari belong to each other and both (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Theme: #19 Red 

Title: Ribbon

When the Kazekage had told them that they were going to go to the Konohagakure village for holidays, Temari hadn't liked it at all. She had complained and insisted on at least _her _staying at Suna, but ehr father just wouldn't listen. He had charged her with taking care of Kankurou and Gaara, as always, and he had also secretly told them, her siblings, to watch over her constantly, because her attitude scared the hell out of most people. And the Third didn't want to have arguments with the infamous Leaf Kage Tsunade.

So now, Kankurou and Gaara were on charge, and Temari with ehr great insight was suffocating under their close watching that didn't leave her space for anything. They were following her all the time whwrever she went, and the only time she could find herself alone was whenever she wanted to take a bath, or had to use the toilet. She was suffocating in this situation and felt it wrapping tighter and tighter around her like a stupid corset; it had started to get on her nerves. She couldn't take a step and the next moment, either Kankurou or Gaara would be behind her, watching her. Wasn't SHE supposed to watch over THEM after all?

Of course she understood that this was all her father's fault and that they were only following orders, yet she wanted to punch them. They were watching her, supposedly unnoticed. But Temari could see them, and the fact that they were meaninglessly trying to hide themselves made her even more mad.

Luckily this night was cool enough to let her think clearly, not like the hot nights at Suna; back then all she could think of was the unbearable heat.

As she watched the stars and the moon travelling on the sky from the opened window, an idea came to her. The sky was clear in Konoha, but there were some small clouds as well. She wanted to see them. She wanted to daydream free, even if it was night now, without her brothers dragged behind her.

And so she stood up, trying to not make a single sound and got dressed, leaving her fan next to her futon. She casted a last look upon Gaara's and Kankurou's sleeping figures as she was sliding the shoji door, then left.

Once she was out at the cooling breeze, she immediately lifted her gaze to the starry blanket over her. It was a magnificent image. The moon was shinning bright, the stars were all around, wherever she turned her head, and in all the fuzzy mess upon her, the clouds were completing the image, either hiding or revealing parts of the moon and the stars.

As she was walking in the silent streets, Temari noticed that her feet had taken her to the entrance of the village, or, now for her, the exit. And the guards had fallen asleep.

"Some security they've got..." she thought to herself. And then decided to take a little stroll outside the Leaf village, in the forest.

"Where do you think you're going that late?"

Sudden;y, a familiar voice stroked her ears. A _very_ familiar voice.

She turned, a big grin on her lips, and faced Nara Shikamaru, who had found her just at the moment she was about to exit.

"Hey mr.Crybaby. How's it that _you _are out so late...And not sleeping?" She asked, smiling.

"I was at the Hokage's office...That damn granny is working me to the bone to get the applications for the Chuunin exams ready until this weekend!" Shikamaru asnwered, as always with a bored look on his face. "Mendokuse..."

"Ah...Same old days, darou? You haven't changed."

"I can't tell the same for you, though...You've become fatal."

Temari blinked, not knowing if she had to feel flattered or offended.

"To what point, exactly?" she asked indifferently, clearing her throat.

"Dangerously beautiful." His immediate honesty stunned her. He looked at her and smiled, he knew he had achieved his goal of surprising her. "Sooo...Wanna go for a stroll in the woods?"

"Ain't ya Lazybutt sleepy?" Temari asked back, waking up.

"Not anymore."

"I see...Well then, since you actually _bothered to ask_, I guess I'll just say yes."

"Great." Shikamaru smirked, and caught her elbow. He walked outside of the gate and avoided the main road, walking on a leaf-covered path, which seemed to lead somewhere beyond the village. Temari looked around her fascinated as the scenery changed again and again, and what was magnificent every time, the sky above her. It never changed, only the clouds were getting thicker and thicker as they walked on. She wanted to take this image in her head, and keep it there, forever, she had to.

"We're here." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Temari looked down in front of her.

"Here where?" she wondered. "In the middle of nowhere, maybe. And.." she mouthed out.

"Not _here_ silly. On the other bank."

Temari blinked and chuckled, then looked ahead. There was a small river in their way, with a log uniting the gap between the two banks, creating a small bridge.

Shikamaru let go of her elbow and shoved his hands into his pockets, then climbed on the log and went forward. He passed onto the other bank.

"Yo! C'm on! It's nothing to be afriad of. The log won't eat you, you know!"

"Urusai, Lazybutt. Who do you think you're talking to?" Temari yelled at him. He knew just how toitch her and take her to the edge until she exploaded.

"Oh, whatever. Want any help?"

"Shut up, stupid. I can make it on my own!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say..." He said indifferently, sitting down on the grass.

He had passed on first, so he was playing genious now.

_"Not that he;s not a genious, but anyway_..." Temari thought to herself. She climbed up on the log too; the moment she stepped foot on it, an evening breeze came to meet her. He lifted his gaze as she was walking on the lone piece of wood, and looked at the image in front of his eyes as if he were stunned. Her figure was moving on the log and the breeze made her red obi dance around her gracefully, like she was a goddess. He was constantly looking up and down at her, as if he couldn't believe what he was offered to see.

He didn't realise he was staring at her, but Temari did. She passed on the bank and stood, folding her arms.

"What're you gazing at?" Her brows furrowed. She had just thown him out of his sleep.

"Y-You've got wonderful eyes..." he muttered, barely coherent.

"My eyes are up here, genious." Temari smirked, then leaned down and sat beside him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and she smiled.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked, a troubled look on his face.

"Koko ni...Rai wa sugoi, desu. How did you know I'd like them?"

"Ain't I the genious?" he asked back with a playful smirk.

"Riiiight..." Temari let out and the lied down next to him, with her hands under her head. "Dammit, this knot..." she murmured and utied her red ribbon, leaving it to her side.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked, chewing a little piece of grass, also with his hands under his head and having his eyes closed.

"That's the only reason I hate my obi...I cannot lay down like normal people when I;ve got this damn ribbon on me, so I took it off." Temari answered. She felt better now, _much_ better without it.

"You did _what?!_" Shikamaru asked, eyes shot wide open and he sat up, surprised.

"I took off my obi!" she said, sitting up too. She followed his eyes on her, though, and understood why he was so shocked. "Hm. Baaka!" she said, pointing out her forefinger to his forehead. "Typical man. Don't worry so much my dear, my kimono is a battle outfit. The ribbon is not the only thing keeping it to its place!" she said smirking and he chuckled annoyed.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What now? I offended you? Or maybe..." she said with a playfully mocking tone in her voice.

Shikamaru made a sound with his lips and lied back down on the ground. So troublesome! The girl was driving him nut! He didn't know why he invited her to come with him in the first place; all he wanted was a peaceful walk at the woods with the clouds above his head and...

Or did he not? Because alright, the girl DID have some potential. She was a pure beauty, despite her tanned skin and unlike all the pale chicks that lived in Konoha, she was smart enough to match his speed of comprehention. Okay, she was a little tomboyish and badass, but he...He _did_ like this attitude of hers. He did like her, really like her. Unlike the other stupid girls of Konoha, like Ino, who were starving themselves just because they thought they'd get their perfect guy, she wasn't skinny. She did have her curves and what attracted him the most was her troubleness.

Yes, her troubleness, that "I can do it on my own" attitude, the way she would walk around with that boasting smile of hers, that grin, the way she would swing her fan around and then hit the ones that irritated her, and that black kimono of hers...The red obi, contrasting her tanned skin, the black cloth covering it, making her eyes shine, bluer and bluer every time.

Those eyes that made him stare.

And he was staring now too. Without realising it, he was staring at her again. She was sitting with her knees clutched to her chest, her elbows on the knees,, her face in her hands and the eyes, those eye, turned to the sky, reflecting the stars.

And suddenly she turned to him, seing that again he was gazing at her. He was laying on the grass and still looking at her, his eyes standing on her eyelashes and her lips. Of course, she couldn't tell where he was centering, and so it seemed to her like he was pointedly looking straight to her face. This dragged her attention and she lied back down on the grass, indifferently looking up to the moon and the clouds.

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" she asked, trying to open a conversation.

"Yes...But not in a short time." he replied.

Was he a little closer now, or it was her idea?

"Oh well, we gotta head back to your village anyway.." Temari said, and attempted to get up. But she was stopped by his left hand and his voice, suddenly right next to her ear.

"You're going nowhere, wind mistress." he said, his breath caressing the back of her neck and her earlobe. Surprised, Temari turned to face him and suddenly, his lips were covering hers.

And for all the money of the world, she didn't want to let go! She felt like she had been waiting justfor that, as if she was expecting it from the moment he had dragged her along. And now she was responding with all her will. Maybe she was surprising to him, in fact she had surprised herself, but she didn't care. It felt to her, and maybe to him too, since he started, that all that mattered was to be there in his arms, next to him, her lips united with his, and not wanting to let go.

And the always lazy genious that avoided traps and daily dangers like it was nothing had just found himself locked in a game where he was losing control. Control over his own boydy and mind. And to be honest to himself, he really was losing control every time she was around.

Maybe this was the time he would have to learn how to get a hold of himself.

* * *

An awful ending, I know. You'd like it to have more, right? Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for writting ShikaTema, which is a funny and playful couple, but SasuSaku, which is drama/angst/romance, mostly my kind of writting. Because of my mood. Dunno. Just HAD to upload it because I have exceeded my deadline for over a month now, and since this is the first kiss, someone other could have claimed the couple and the administrators of the LJ community would have all rights to take it from me. 


	2. Silky Christmas In the Leaf

**Already my second ShikaTema…And here I thought that It would be easier with those two, since they're my most favorite couple, but oh well. This lil' Christmas thingy contains lemon-theme, so since you've been warned, don't gimme the "What the heck" afterwards, ne? Also, this is my puresento for Rama-chan on dA, because she 1)asked for it and I 2) needed to give her something little for Christmas, being the awesome friend she is, and the best ShikaTema artist in the whole fandom! **

****

* * *

Theme: # 08 - Our Own world

Title: Silky Christmas in the Leaf 

It has always snowed in Konoha. The climate was proper and helping snow come back down every year in winter. He hated and loved snow in the same time. It meant that he had to gather all the deers in the wooden houses he and his father had built some summers ago, and only go check if they were warm enough once a while. It also meant that he would have to do nothing, and slack off as much as he wanted, and maybe even sleep all day. He used to do that a lot as a kid. But now he was fifteen, he preferred to stay sit on his window sill and watch the clouds pour the snowflakes down. He liked the slow way they were dancing in the air as they fell down, he liked to watch them and try to see their real shape. They reminded him of a certain female, a female whose face and name he could not remember. At all. Although something inside him told him that there was something about this female, something that threw her in his way all the time…

It never snowed in Suna. The climate was warm and dry through the whole year. It barely rained, so snow was out of question. She hated and loved this damn climate, in her own personal way. She loathed the dry days with the burning sun that made her sweat like a horse during her trainings and then stink like a pig. She loved the warm nights that she could sleep as deep as she wanted, or take a walk and stargaze while thinking. She loved how the sunbeams stroked her skin and hair, tanning the one, lighting the other. She didn't have to wear heavy and dark clothes, and since the last thing she wanted was unnecessary pieces of more clothes covering her skin, she was pleased enough with the weather. She would never understand her own self, but even though she was an excellent analyst with a sharp mind, she didn't bother overthinking about herself. She was the Kazekage's sister, a young and beautiful woman, she had her job and everything else she wanted. Her tomboyish attitude and harsh language along with her perfect body made her attractive to every last male in Sunagakure, but she herself had a certain someone in her mind. A someone that she knew didn't live in Suna. Said someone's name and face lived in her memory, only she couldn't bring herself to remember. And when Gaara announced that she was Suna's ambassador for the winter's Chuunin exams held in Konohagakure, she greeted the new with excitement, motivated by curiosity. She would remember who this man was no matter what!

"Why me, anyway?" Nara Shikamaru repeated for the millionth time. He was walking to Konoha's gates, with the order of the Fifth still echoing in his mind, he had to go and greet Suna's ambassador, then show the village to him and take him to an onsen or an inn. He assumed that it would be another old geezer, besides, all the ambassadors of other villages and countries were, almost by law, over their 50th or even 60th year of life.

So, when he arrived at the gates and saw the one who was waiting for him to come, he was shaken to his roots, and he looked around, convinced that he was certainly mistaken.

The only person around there wearing a Suna hitai-ate was Sabaku no Temari.

"You!" he said, surprised and relieved in the same time.

"Yo! I'm glad to see you too, lazybutt!" she replied, shooting him a genuine smile. "Are you still a cloud-lover?"

"Are you still that much of a troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked, half-angrily and half-jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying what happens."

"Then maybe you're cold-headed."

"Hah. This is Temari of the Sand you're talking to. I'm a hot-blooded woman, mr. Crybaby." she said, snickering.

Shikamaru blinked.

"This doesn't make you less troublesome, you know. Say, why are you here?"

"Oh, I am the ambassador for the Chuunin exams." Temari answered, but once seeing his surprised look, stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

"The Chuunin exams were canceled…Because of an upcoming snowstorm, and Christmas, tomorrow…" Shikamaru said, and Temari's eyes opened wide. "Tsunade-sama sent a hawk…"

"…Then why did you come to get me…?" It was the only thing that came to her mind at that time.

"Well… Truth to be told, I thought you came for the Christmas festival…"

"…I didn't even know such thing existed." Temari said and turned around, heading off for Konoha's gates again.

"Oi, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, following her.

"Back, maybe? I don't think there's a reason for me to stay here since no Exams are held..." Temari said. Such a liar she was... There was a reason, and a very good one, but her pride didn't let her admit it to even herself.

Said reason was him.

"...You could always stay for, like, the festival? It's Christmas tomorrow, Temari, and the storm is said to come at that time too...Besides, you'll need at least three days to go back...Stay, I can--" he said, but when he was about to continue, he blushed and stopped talking. "You can stay at my place...My parents aren't here and the best I would do if alone would be to sleep through the whole day..." he whispered.

She wanted to stay, oh how much she wanted it! But she only blushed too and lowered her head, mumbled an "I've got to go..." and left, stepping out of Konoha's gates and walking as fast as she could.

"Temari!" he yelled, but she was already far too gone.

It got her at the same night, as she was walking in the sudden freezing cold. The light breeze that was blowing at the afternoon had suddenly turned into a strong wind, against which she was struggling to walk, and now even snowflakes, tiny pieces of ice were hitting her.

Her teeth tapping onto each other and her body trembling from the unbearable cold, she couldn't take it for more. She desperately looked around in the white sheets and through the curtain of snow that had blinded her, looked for a cave or a clearing, anything that would protect her from the maniac wrath of nature.

"He was...right...I...shouldn't...have left...Konoha..." she whispered, her breath forming little clouds of white smoke as her exhales released charcoal dioxide in the air. "Isn't...there a...place...There must be something...There has to be..." she muttered again as she shivered hardly, the cold going through her to the bone. The slick material of which her kimono was made didn't protect her from anything, and her short sleeves didn't make it any easier anyway.

"I've got to sit somewhere...And...lit a fire..." she whispered, but the next moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted, and turned on the spot to see who it was. "...pineapple-head?" she whispered in awe, her teeth still tapping onto each other.

"Omae wa hontou ni mendokuse da..." Shikamaru only said, and Temari blushed to the well hidden insult. He was right, he was so damn right, but still, she didn't want to admit it.

"Why didn't you at least bring a coat with you..?...Damn you, you're walking short sleeved in the snowstorm... You're nuts." He kept on murmuring as they walked side by side to somewhere, he led the way and Temari just followed, freezing and walking slower and slower every time, until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Shika..." she murmured, unable to utter his whole name. Obviously, he hadn't heard that. "Shi...Shikamaru!" she cried, louder this time, and then fell on the snow-covered ground.

"Oi! Mendo no onna, doko ga?" she heard him yell, but didn't think she had the strength to answer.

"R...right behind you..." she let out, and felt so dizzy; a fog covering everything in her mind, and just before her eyelids shut, she saw him stepping next to her.

"Temari!"

And she passed out.

He had dragged her to a clearing, then into a cave. He had gathered broken branches and dry leaves and had lit a fire. He had placed her next to it, putting his yellowish coat down for her pillow, and had supported her fan on the wall. He was sitting right next to her head now, legs up to hos chest and arms tightly wrapped around his knees. The only thing he had to do now was wait for her to wake up.

And there came the time when she did. Slowly opening her sea-colored eyes, she brought a hand to her forehead and whispered soullessly.

"...Shikamaru...?"

"Oh, you're awake? Finally." he said. Within the irony, she could tell there was also deep concern in his voice. She smiled weakly and he placed a hand on her forehead. "You've got fever. I took off your hitai-ate to be able to tell how high it was."

Temari was fast awake now, and the feeling of his hand on her skin made her blush.

"How much?" she asked, trying to hide it, but even though he saw it, he thought it was because of her fever.

"Not as much, now, anyway. It must have fallen while you were asleep. Your temperature is almost normal this moment." he said, looking out of the opening of the cave indifferently.

"Shikamaru?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

He pouted and she sat up, but her head spinned immediately and she fell on him.

"Ouch..." Temari let out, grabbing her head with both her hands.

"Wo, wo, take it easy! Damn you, troublesome woman..." Shikamaru said, yet made no movement to get her off of him. He held her in his arms, her head on his chest, her cheek on his collarbone, his chin on her hair. "Don't ever do that, Temari..."

"Do what?" she asked in a hollow tone, almost barely like her usual one.

"You knew it was gonna get cold...Just don't do it. You could have stayed, somewhere. At an inn, at an onsen--" 

"...at your place..."

He was surprised that she remembered his offer, but didn't show it.

"Yeah, that too. You had so many choices, why must you always be so stubborn?" He asked, and lowered his head to look down at her.

"Because that's how I've always acted..." she said, and raised her head, instantly locking eyes with him.

Chestnut brown met the sea's depths as they looked at each other, almost drowning in their own looks. Temari could feel the tip of his nose on hers, their lips being so close, and at that instant, she remembered, she knew it, it was him who she wanted all along, the reason why she had always rejected everyone else, no matter how smart or attractive or kind they were. He was the one who gathered all the qualities she was looking for; a brain to match and surpass hers, the looks, the attitude, the laziness to contrast her neverending energy, the softness of his feelings when it came to fundamental values like friendship, love, justice, duty and family, personality and pride, as well as his backing off attitude which collided with her "take-on-at-once" one. Thinking of everything in such a depth for the first time since she left Suna, she immediately grabbed the chance. She lifted her head a bit more and kissed him, full on the lips, surprising and shaking him, but even thus, he didn't seem to want to let go.

Obviously, he was thinking of doing the same thing. Now that he brought the matter again in his mind, Shikamaru came to the conclusion that he really _liked _this woman. Okay, she was troublesome, but apart from that and the fact that they had gone through a hell of lots of things together, she was his ideal type of girl. Besides, he already knew he didn't like the skinny, pale girls of Konoha, and the few times he tried to think of himself with one of them, it gave him he creeps. She was the complete opposite of those whining but almost sluttish provocative cheeks of his village; tall and tanned, a sea in the place of her eyes, and the language he loved to hear in a girl, even though he would get scolded from it from time to time too. She was provocative too, but not as awfully as the other girls he knew; after all she had grown up being the older of three children, her younger two being boys.

He immediately responded to her kiss, no thinking it over more as he went for it, feeling her biting his lip. Heh. That female. Always wanting to take control over him.

No, he wouldn't let her have the upper hand this time.

He moved on and laid her back down again, at the very same spot she had been sleeping for three hours. He deepened the kiss when his pressed his tongue on her lips, and when Temari opened her mouth to his exploring caress, he made sure to take in a good taste of her. He slowly dragged his tongue on the line of her upper lip, and bit lightly on the lower, making her let out a small huff.

"A little worked up, aren't we, mistress?" he said with a smirk.

"Says who?" she whispered, her hands running on his back, then coming front and unzipping his Chuunin vest. Temari saw his smile and, determined to erase it, one way or another, she grabbed his head and took him in in a passionate and possessive, yet sort of loving and affectionate kiss. When her lips captured his, she moved her hands down to his chest, ripping his fishnet shirt.

"So impatient...Troublesome." Shikamaru lifted his head just enough to take a breath and supported himself on his knees. He kept both her wrists bound with his one hand and with the other he unbound her red obi, tossing it aside, then leaned over her again. "Let's see the wonders of the desert rose..."

"Watch out, whining cat!" Temari hissed, and in a fraction of a second made a swift movement and freed both her hands. "That's silk we're talking about! I'll rip your skin off of you if you destroy it!" she said, as he went on to kiss her. At that point, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist, and gave in.

"No matter..." he whispered on her lips, then moved to her ear, kissing her flushed skin. "...If it worries you that much, I'm gonna buy you another one..." This time, the whisper was right behind her ear, and, along with his passionate kisses and warm breath, sent chills down her spine. She shivered and he smiled, moving on for the soft skin of her neck, stopping once in a while to kiss and whisper.

"Omae...naku...no...gakki..." she let out, amazed by the speed of his thinking and his sudden movements.

"You..." A kiss on her lips.

"...are..." Another, on her chin.

"...such..." Another, on her neck.

"...a troublesome..." The next on her collarbone.

"...yet beautiful one." The last on the bone of her left shoulder, as he removed her black kimono and her skin exposed. The chilling breeze that came from outside made her shiver, but he didn't react and took off of her the black dress, letting it fall under them.

"I won't be the only one freezing..." she whispered huskily, and the next moment his black pants were thrown to accompany her red ribbon. In a few seconds, the shimmering light of the fire he had lit was offering their bodies crimson and golden glows, and they were looking at each other deep in the eyes.

"Are you cold?" Shikamaru asked, somehow uncomfortable.

"A bit...Why, are you?" Temari answered, although she was already freezing. It seemed like despite the fact of them laying next to the fire, the cold breezes of the snowstorm outside could reach them. He was looking at her with pure concern in his aubornly lit eyes. "What?" 

"Are you sure you..." He wouldn't dare ask this question, no, he wouldn't... "...want this?"

Temari blinked, and for an instant, she felt the urge to laugh. Fighting it back, she was convinced that he was really brave to ask _her_ such a thing, but he didn't need to worry.

"Is this your first time too, pineapple-head?" she asked, instead of an answer. His hands resting on the sides of head trembled for a second, but she didn't want to laugh or smile, not even smirk this time. It somehow felt...serious.

_First time too...She? Impossible._ Shikamaru thought. Even if she was speaking of the truth, she sure didn't look or act like it.

"Yes." he replied, at the point where it seemed like an eternity had passed.

"I have no reason to deny." Temari said and kissed him, her hands biding him in a tight embrace. He gave in, into her unique scent that filled his nostrils, into her amazing taste that he somehow felt addicted to, and still wanted more of. He left her lips and a sound of complaint escaped from her, but maybe even selfishly, he started his exploring trip over her body, kissing and biting on her skin whenever he thought most 'proper'.

When his lips reached the soft valley between her breasts, Temari moaned. Every kisss he laid on her tanned skin was burning her, and soon she felt Shikamaru's mouth traveling to her nipples. She threw her head back and brought her hands to his head, keeping him on his place. Her breath became faster and she could feel his hands roam over her back, going lower and then coming front, stroking lightly with the tips of his fingers the cold skin of her legs. A shiver shook her from the bottom to the top when his mouth left the upper half of her body, and went on to follow the path his hand had opened, kissing and biting lightly, just enough to drive her crazy.

"Shika...maru...Please..."

It was not a phrase, not a comment, it was only a feeling that escaped in the form of a sentence. He smiled and quickly returned to her lips, stroking the skin that some years ago she was revealing, but now covering with her black kimono.

Shikamaru felt like he couldn't control himself at all. This feeling he was getting every time he was next to this woman was extremely strange, and now that it had taken a certain form, it kind of scared him. Had he been blind, she would be his light, had he been starving, she would be his food, had he been dying from thirst in the middle of a desert, she would be his oasis. She was tomboyish and badass, but affectionate and even lascivious in her own way. He had to admit it, at last, that even the scariest ninja could actually look like a woman...

And the certain one could leave no doubts about it...

"Ready?" he asked, smirking as he lifted himself a bit and supported himself on his right elbow. Temari looked at him with an uncertainty planted in the depths of her sea-colored eyes, but her impatience blended in, and he couldn't tell whether it was the one or the other.

"From the first time I saw you..." was her reply, in the end, and Shikamaru felt her arms wrap around his back.

"You talk too much" he said as he positioned himself above her, and nudged her legs apart with his knee "...but that's not the only reason you're troublesome." He leaned over her and she kissed him, closing her eyes as she felt his body on hers, suddenly trying to remember if ever before in her life had she felt that vulnerable. She felt his weight over her, comforting and protective, and then his other self drag on her stomach. That was it.

He changed his position just a bit and moved forward, entering her body slowly, so as not to hurt her. Temari tightened her embrace and he deepened the kiss, as if trying to comfort her for the pain he caused her. That pain subsided quickly though, and her body had its own way to show him that she had overcome it. He nodded and carefully dragged himself out of her, then in again, and begun to repeat the movement, fastening his pace as each second went by. When the pain left her, Temari got a strange feeling, a strange happy feeling that seemed to radiate from Shikamaru. He was looking at her, and locked her eyes with his. Beads of sweat were adorning both their faces and there was even a single tear on the edge of Temari's eyelashes on her left eye, a single droplet that she hadn't noticed. The look on both their faces exhaled to each of them a loving and affectionate feeling, one that they were certain they haven't felt before.

And then it came.

Shikamaru's grasp on her shoulders tightened and he pressed his body on hers, letting go of his control and exploding in her, sending and accompanying Temari to a trip up in the heavens. Only when each other was near were they to be able to talk about the pleasure they dragged form it, and after it, he loosened and abruptly fell down in her embrace. As he didn't have any special control over himself now, he was heavier, or so it seemed, and Temari folded her arms around his shoulders, affectionately. His head rested on the curve of her neck, her lips brushing against the roots of his hair as she silently whispered.

"Hey, pineapple-head..."

"Don't talk...you troublesome..." he replied and kissed her skin where his head rested. Soft...So soft...So, so damn...

"Shikamaru?" Temari let out, breathing slowly.

"Mm?"

"You know...Back at Suna, I had been doing a lot of thinking..."

"Shut up." Shikamaru muttered and lifted his head to kiss her.

"What? You--" her sentence was cut off though, as he was fast enough to seal her lips with his.

"Why did you..." she said, breathless when he freed her.

"Why?...Let's just say that I've been thinking too -and came to the same conclusion..." Temari blinked and he grinned. That sure wasn't like him. He never grinned, it was a surprise for her to see it on his face.

"What?" he asked, once he saw her dazed look.

"I just..." she didn't know what she was supposed to ask next, she wasn't even sure what she _wanted_ to add...

"I will tell you what _I_ want...I want to be yours..." Shikamaru said and at that moment she knew, he had spoken for both of them.

"I do too." she said with a smile and he leaned over to take her lips, leading her not only to another kiss, but to their own world as well.

**Wow...I'm done? It seems like it... **

**I really don't have something to say about this, I feel strange...It's my second time writing a lemon, my first being with a pairing I didn't chose to and I'm a hater of, but anyway...Now that I decided to write a lemon for my most favorite pairing...Dunno, it still feels kinda strange. **

**Anyway, Merry (late) Christmas, Rama-chan! I hope you like it cause I really tried my hardest to write it, and have been struggling to it for almost a week to make it as perfect as I could...I will upload an artwork of it too, once I complete it, ne? **

**Happy New Year, everyone! **

**P.S.: For the Japanese of the text, "omae wa hontou ni mendokuse" means "you're really troublesome", "mendo no onna, doko ga?" means "troublesome woman, where are you?" and "naku no gakki" means "crybaby". **

**I beg you, leave me some reviews please...**


	3. Night at the onsen

**Fandom:** Naruto 

**Title:** Night at the onsen

**Author: **Kanashimi Angel

**Theme:** # 27 – Overflow

**Pairing:** Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari 

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

She had been running errands all day. She had been signing papers, carrying papers, sending letters, giving lectures and teaching at Suna's Academy as a part-time teacher. She had fought with Gaara and Kankurou, whacked Kankurou with her fan and all she wanted now was to spend the rest of her afternoon in the hot springs they had recently established at Suna. But there still was a task for her that remained.

"You have to walk Konoha's ambassador to an inn. Kankurou left to guide Amegakure's and Kirigakure's, so Konoha's is left. He's all yours. _Literally._" Gaara told her, emphasizing his last word.

"Why that tone?" Temari's brows lifted and reached the roots of her hair.

"Well, some _rumors _reached my ears…" he replied and Temari laughed. Her brother smiled and she waved her hand.

"Nevermind them, there's no way _he_'s gonna be the ambassador…It's my last task for today! I can't wait to get this over and done with!" she said as she walked out.

When she reached Suna's gates, she spotted a very familiar tall and dark-haired figure, fishnets on legs and wrists, a light-brown coat over the shoulders, hands in pockets and placed on the wide shoulders the pineapple-shaped head that she would never find it easy to forget.

"Holy shit, _you're_ Konoha's ambassador?" She whistled and let out a joyous laughter. She crossed her arms on her chest as she waited for his answer, and he smiled to her expecting expression.

"I'm glad to see you, too, troublesome woman." Nara Shikamaru replied, and Temari punched him friendly on the shoulder. "You've gotten…darker" he said, pointing to the tanned skin that her black kimono left uncovered.

"Huh? And you've gotten taller…than me too! Oh well, I'm still older by three years!" Temari giggled and he smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Whoa, your hands have gotten bigger too! What have you been doing, excessive taijutsu training?"

"Hmf, sort of." He said as they walked. "I'm a Jounin now, too."

"Eh? No wonder you're an ambassador, then. Your big brain was promoted, hah. 'Guess that old geezer of yours must be quite proud of you, hm?"

"Hell yeah, pops sure gave me the creeps that day! And that troublesome mother told the others and along with my old man organized a "party"….The two generations of Ino-Shika-Chou had quite the night…The gramps and grannies got drunk…Unforgettable." He sighed and dragged a cigarette and a box of matches from his pocket. Temari watched in awe as he brought it to his lips and bit it, then lit it with a match. "Guess that would make Asuma happy."

""….You're smoking? Since when?" she said, her sea-colored eyes wide open in surprise. 

"Ever since Asuma died." Shikamaru replied and blew the smoke in his nostrils away. "Know it's no good, but anyway. I couldn't help it."

"He died?...And…who's your captain now?"

"Fuh…You're the first to not ask me details about it and be all "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" later…I like that. Well, he died and since Kurenai's pregnant with his child, Tsunade-sama said it's gonna be team Hinata and team Shika for the moment…And when Asuma's brat is old enough, Kurenai will be a captain for both teams…"

"Whoa. Quite a bunch happened since I last visited, hm?"

"Yeah…And now I'm here to inform your brother about the next Level Exams…We're holding both Chuunin and Jounin exams together…"

"Yup, I know. I finished filling the application forms just before I came to get ya…you're my last task for today, I'll go all for an onsen right after, so move it."

"An onsen, huh?" he said, dragging the last inhale of smoke. "You've got hot springs now too? I'd like to go see it…Man, I'm beat. 'T was quite the trip…" he threw away the cigarette and stepped on it to completely put off its small fire.

"Too much moving for your likes, huh?" Temari said and he smiled, then she laughed. "Okay. We're hitting it together. You can stay there if ya want, too."

"Hm, really? Saves me from the effort of searching for an inn."

"You could've stayed at my place too, you know."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't dare. I don't want monstrous puppets and sand chasing after my butt afterwards."

"What do you _mean_ by _that_, genius?"

"Oh well, you _could _have raped me, you scary, troublesome one."

"Hm…Maybe I _will_, at the onsen." Temari said playfully with a lascivious grin.

"Hey, don't get any ideas! I'm tired enough by my fangirls back home, I don't need one in here too!"

"Don't fret, pineapple-head. If I ever happened to fall in love with you, I'd tell you right in the face."

"Psaw. And what if I already had a girlfriend?"

"Hm? Let's see. I'd rape you and get pregnant, then go to your parents and demand that you marry me, or I'll have Gaara break the alliance and start a war." Temari replied as the hot springs came to their sight. "Look, we're here."

"You would really do that?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked in.

"Don't be silly, lazybutt, 'course I wouldn't. It's no fun that way. I'd want you mine fair and square, maybe I'd whack your little girlfriend and beat her up into a pulp. Hm. Sounds way better. Oh, hello!" she said and greeted the landlady. "We'd like to have an onsen, and a room for the boy over there to stay."

"Alright, Temari-san. Take this wooden corridor and turn left at the opening. You'll find a room to change. His room is the one right opposite." The old woman replied with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, ookami-sama!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him along.

"Oi, hold it! Take it easy, dammit! Geez, you mendo no onna…"

"Hehe…I really want to see if you'll fall asleep when we get in that warm water!"

"What? We're going in that together?" Shikamaru asked and Temari opened the shoji door of the room they were to change.

"Uh-huh. Suna's not that big of a place, y' know, to have that big bunch of buildings and space for separate baths…So it's a mixed one. Besides we here seem to not mind _such_ things. No one's ever peeking--"

"Because everything's visible!" Shikamaru said, but Temari laughed.

"Come on, whining cat. The water is blurry and the steam overflows like a mist. If you're not guilty of any dirty thoughts, you need to fear nothing. Just relax and enjoy it! We're so lucky no one else is here today!" she said. She had noticed that he hadn't blushed at all, he hadn't even changed his expression. Feh. Was he _that_ deep in finding _everything_ around him troublesome? Poor thing. He really was different. And she liked that. She liked him, in particular. Maybe raping him _would_ be a good idea, in the end.

She shook her head, what was she thinking?

When they got to change, she had sunk in her thoughts that much that hadn't noticed anything around her. Almost unconsciously she untied her red obi and folded it carefully, putting it on the self. She took off her fishnets and slid her black kimono off of her shoulders, then grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and walked over to the lake of naturally steaming hot water. Shikamaru watched her from back as she undressed. When the silky black dress had revealed her skin, he was surprised to see how soft and creamy her cuticle looked, even from that distance. Then she had lifted her hands to her head and undone the four ponytails, her hair falling loose on her shoulders. Four little purple ribbons falling down on the thrown black silk that usually covered her. She was beautiful, he decided, an alter beauty whose character he really dreaded. But he liked her a lot, in the end.

He moved on and undressed too. Looking out of the door she had left open for him, he saw that the steam flowing above the water was really like a fog. To eyes of a stranger, it would seem weird, mist in a village forgotten in the middle of the desert? But as the sun was setting, it just felt right to him, when he walked out with his own towel in hand, leaving it on the stones and slowly sinking down into the warm water.

Temari was a few swims away, her back facing him, her drenched hair dripping, probably looking at the sun setting. The bright orange, crimson-red and then golden colors soon turned to purple and dark blue, then as the moon rose the sky became black, just like her kimono, and stars begun to twinkle. The alternation of colors on the sky was all like her, dark yellow like her hair, red like her obi, purple like her ribbons, blue like her eyes and black like her dress. Even the moon looked like her face.

She heard the splashing of little ripples when he swam to her side and turned to face him, sparkling eyes and wet hair adorning her tanned and slightly flushed face.

"You've got some wonderful sunsets in store, here." He said and she smiled.

"You don't like the ones you've got at Konoha?" she asked and Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's not like I don't…I like all the conditions the sky falls into, remember?"

"Me too."

"My preference though lies in clouds…You know that, hm?"

"Yeah…And I can stargaze for my whole life if you leave me…I love the way they shine, then disappear for a moment, only to come back brighter…And the few times when there are clouds too, I just can't get enough of them, playing with the creamy shadows up there…" Temari said, and threw her head back to look up. Shikamaru traced the outline of her chin and neck with his eyes; she looked like a swan. He too, looked up, and that moment a shooting star shone.

"Oh, look…" he said quietly.

"Make a wish, you lazy crybaby…" she whispered softly and he grabbed her hand. The both made their wishes as the star fell over their heads, and everything was silent around them. The only sounds audible in the night were the water flow and some frogs from the other side of the lake. "Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"What did you wish for?"

"What did _you_ wish for?"

The silence was electrified. Their fingers were still entangled, they were leaning on the stone shore and he could feel her body's warmth along with the water's.

"I wished for…" she whispered, her fingers tightly grabbing his. "…you to be mine…" she said, and turned to face him. She lifted herself with the help of buoyancy and kissed him, her hand on his neck and her other one letting go of his own, found its place in his hair. Shikamaru immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and decided to devote himself to this kiss.

The have had their common wish granted

* * *

**Done, done, done! I really hope I am IN my deadline this time, 'cause else they're really going to take me away my pairing! Enjoy!**

**Spare me some reviews...**


	4. Feeling Summer

**Fandom:** Naruto 

**Title:** Feeling Summer

**Author:** Kanashimi Angel

**Theme:** # 18 - "Say ahh…"

**Pairing: ** Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari 

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

It really had been yet one of the hottest summers in Suna. The heat was really unbearable. They were all suffering, having to walk and lead their everyday lives under the merciless burning sun of the desert. The few that were lucky enough to get a mission at Amegakure, Kirigakure, or even Iwagakure, left without second thought, even when the missions were life-threatening. They were worried too, above all, about the water. They were really in need of loads of it, and it seemed that it would last only for a week, maybe even less. Many kids were suffering the consequences of the hot and dry climate, with daily transfers to Suna's medical centre; in the end all diagnosed with either sunstroke or dehydration. The one worst cause was a five-year old girl who was diagnosed with skin-cancer, due to her excessive expose at the rays of sun.

Apart from the illnesses, the three Heads of Suna had yet to deal with some impudent yet courageous hordes of young people who were trying to fight their way into the Kazekage mansion, intending to apply their complaints head on to Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. The forces of ANBU kept them bound to only the gate, but Temari really believed that when thirst would take over, not even the ANBU would be able to control and fight them off.

Every last person in Suna begged for the slightest breeze to blow upon their god-forsaken village, for even the smallest cloud to appear and pour some drops over their roasted heads; they had been sleeping having their doors and windows wide open, wearing as less clothes as they could. Who had the mind to think of privacy or be afraid of getting robbed? Everyone's only worry and fear was dying from thirst.

"This can't go on like that." Temari said. Kankurou was laying on the couch in Gaara's office, a wet towel over his forehead, hands hanging down as if they were dislocated. Gaara, sitting at his desk with his fingers crossed looked up to his older sister. She was the only one standing in there, the only one who could actually afford to _stand_ in the room. At regular nights it would become the colder room in Suna, in days being just the cooler, but in such days it was as hot as the inside of an oven. Kankurou was laying down exhausted, shirtless in his attempt to cool even a little. Gaara wasn't shirtless –after all, he was the Kazekage, but he too was wearing only a sleeveless fishnet on top.

"What exactly do you mean by 'this', sis'?" asked Kankurou quietly. It was noon, everyone was trying to get themselves some sleep, even a few resting hours to escape the nightmare they would wake up later on to face again.

"I mean exactly what I said. It can't go on like that! Almost every kid is transferred to the Medical centre, the older people soon follow one by one, we're running out of water and the summer still needs two months to go! Our water is enough only for five days, a week at best, but then that was it! The kids that bump and yell all day down at the front door are completely right. A person may be able to live even for a month without food, but even then they need water." She said with her eyes sparkling.

"…Does she really have enough saliva to spend on that huge of a lecture?" Kankurou asked, his one hand moving fast as if it was a fan. "Clever woman…" he mumbled behind his teeth; Temari was lucky enough with her own fan, she could keep at least her head cool.

"And what do you suggest that we do? We're allies with none of the villages that are around, and they're the closer we could hope for help from…" Gaara said.

"I already talked to Kankurou about it, but…"

"What? That insane idea of yours? Forget it, sis'!" Kankurou said, somewhat more lively.

"Yeah, like yours is better, you pumpkin-head."

"Oi!"

"Oi you!"

"Cut it out! Both of you." Gaara said. "It's already hot enough to drive me crazy, I don't want you two fighting over my head too! I may be the younger but even my nerves break down sometimes. Just move it and tell me your suggestions. Kankurou, go first."

"Die from thirst, that is." Temari said.

"Is your name Kankurou?" The puppet master asked her, dragging the towel off of his head. He was annoyed, as he dived the towel in a small bowl with a little water, then put it over his forehead and eyes again. "You're so stupid, Temari. No wonder that you can't stick up with a guy. You're as stubborn as mum was."

"Well, at least I took her looks too. You jealous, Kanky?" Temari asked, and Kankurou threw the bowl to her, aiming for her head. Temari leaned to the side and the bowl crashed on the wall behind her.

"Oi! Hold it! You're ruining the few good pots we've got left!" Gaara interrupted. "Alright Temari, tell me."

"I'll go to Konoha. They're our allies, I think they will help. I don't need men with me, I will travel faster this way. If they agree, Hokage-sama will send men to escort and help me carry water back home."

"How long do you think you will take?"

"If I hurry to go, two, maybe even one and a half at full sped. I'm not called Wind Mistress for nothing. But I don't know how long it will take them to run to here if we carry barrels full of water…I'll try to short it down in four days at longest."

"So you say that you need almost six days?"

"Yeah…Should I leave immediately?"

"Yes. I think it would be better if you'd part now. Fly, if possible."

"Well, it is. But I wouldn't dare, I need a typhoon to fly well. I'll be off right away."

And she saw the gates of Konoha. And she felt the evening breeze that blew out of the village Hidden in the Leaves, and I made her feel a lot better than she did in Suna. And when she stepped inside the village, and certified her identity to the guards, she knew that the Hokage would not leave them alone.

She knocked the door and the loud voice of the blonde Godaime answered, allowing her to go inside. Temari opened the door and stepped in, her eyes flying to the four people standing, and the lone honey-eyed figure sitting down at the desk.

"Suna's ambassador..? At a time like this?" Tsunade asked, clearly surprised. "Temari-san, is everything alright?"

Temari took a deep breath.

"No, Tsunade-sama…I had to come because the situation is getting out of our hands…Sunagakure has fallen under the wrath of nature…The heat is unbearable, Godaime. Our water is almost over, and every last child was transferred to our medical centre with dehydration and sunstrokes…We can't last for an longer. We need your help." She said, bowing her head.

"Water, huh?" A voice with a bored tone echoed through the room, making both Temari and Tsunade turn to the person it belonged to.

"Shikamaru's right, Tsunade-sama!" A dark-skinned man with a cigarette on his lips said. "Those poor people are at the mercy of the desert…"

"And what a mercy…" A long-haired, blonde kunoichi continued.

"I know, team Asuma…How long will you go on with your leftover water, Temari-san? Have you counted days?" Tsunade asked.

"We counted the leftover barrels…If they take a bath only once until it's over, by the end of the week everything will be empty.." Temari answered.

"Just a week?" Tsunade wondered, her brows furrowing.

"Less than a week. It's four days from now on."

"That's cruel. You'll be needing refueling right away…" Akimichi Chouji said. Strangely enough, he wasn't eating something this time.

This is really serious…" Tsunade nodded. "Alright, Chouji, Asuma…Go gather the other teams…And call Shiranui Genma too. Go fill the eighteen barrels we've got empty…And escort her back. Ino, Shikamaru, until the teams assemble, take Temari-san and go."

"We'll take her for a stroll!" Ino squealed happily.

The only thing I need is a little break…I've traveled so fast to get here as soon as I could…I only need to sit for a bit, and eat something, and I will regain my powers." Temari said politely, and Tsunade nodded in comprehension, then waved her hand to let them free.

Asuma, Chouji, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru all walked out together. Asuma and Chouji went on their way, yet Ino and Shikamaru stopped dead on their tracks.

"You said you wanted to eat, right?" Ino started. "Where should we take her, Shika?"

"Ino! Stop calling me that! It's troublesome enough to have to take care of deers; I don't need to be called their name too! And I've got no friggin' idea. What d'ya want to eat?" Shikamaru lifted his shoulders in boredom.

"…Dunno, something little though. And…cold, if possible." Temari said, scratching her chin.

"Do you want an ice-cream, Temari-san?" Ino asked cheerfully, fixing her hair.

"A…what?"

"An ice-cream!"

"What's an ice-cream?"

Ino's eyes opened wide, and even Shikamaru's jaw dropped. They both stood awestruck in front of her, and Temari felt somehow…weird. "What?"

"You don't want what an ice-cream is?" Shikamaru asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"No."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"But you have to!"

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows what an ice-cream is!"

"Well, I don't! Apparently, we don't have that thing in Suna. Is it edible?"

"And far more tasty than anything you've eaten yet!" Shikamaru continued and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, I'm gonna get you one. Ino, go find Asuma and Chouji, and help them. I'll keep her company." He said, and Ino tilted her head in excitement.

"Yosh! I'm gonna go help them! Have fun, Temari-san!"

The blonde set off right after that, shaking her fishnet-dressed hand to them cheerfully. They watched her walk from behind, for a bit, and when the purple-dressed kunoichi got lost in the crowd, Shikamaru took her to a dango shop. They got in and he chose a table next to the window. Temari sat down looking around her; Suna had dango shops too, but it was different here. Apart from the regular sweets, being sakura-mochi cakes, onigiri and dorayaki, which were the same, the dango here were both cooked and served differently. Back at Suna, all the dango were light yellow, served with honey or sugar, sometimes even contained anko beans in them. But here they were in all colors, small and soothe ones, big and over-roasted, and served with either sugar, or vanilla, or honey, or syrup.

"Hmm…Konoha sure has quite the sweet-shops…Are they all like that?" Temari asked, impressed.

"I don't know for the others, this is my personal favorite. Oi! You there!" Shikamaru yelled to the waitress.

"Ah! Coming right away, Nara-sama!"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"…'Nara-sama'? Did she mistake you for your father?"

"No, that's how they call me…I don't know why though. Troublesome." He said as he gave his order. "Let's see…My usual of the summer, and for the lady…Hoy, troublesome woman, what's your favorite sweet flavor?"

"Mine? Vanilla and cherry, but…"

"..and one of vanilla and cherry for the Wind Mistress." Shikamaru said, with his hands at the back of his head. "It's on me."

"Pff, like I'd let you pay for my--"

"Oh, won't you ever shut up? I said it's on me and it's on me."

The tanned girl blinked.

"Oh, whatever." She untied her fan from her obi and let it aside, and stretched her back. "This thing gets heavier and heavier when I tire…"

"How long have you been training with this deadly thing?" Shikamaru asked, remembering their battle at the Chuunin exams and all the times she got by his side right in time to help him. That giant fan of hers sure was effective; Temari had an absolute offense and defense in the same time when attacking with it. Sure, she wasn't Kaze no Kuni's Wind Mistress for nothing.

"Ever since I learned how to throw a kunai…Of course, it was really heavy for me in the beginning, besides I was just four years old! Right after Gaara was born…Dad gave it to me as a gift to ease my pain of mum passing away…And he bought Kankurou his first puppet…" Temari said, remembering the old days. "I grew accustomed to it though, and that's how it's so easy for me to swing it around with all my might only to attack, and not put much of an effort in moving it." She said, as the waitress approached. Temari watched the girl serving, then Shikamaru pulled out of his pocket some ryo and gave them to the girl. She left, and Temari looked at what had been left in front of her.

"This, that you're looking at as if it's some kind of stained blade, is the terrific ice-cream." Shikamaru said, and handed her a spoon. "Here. You can't eat that with the chopsticks. It's melting quickly, too, so you'd better start immediately." He said, and moved on to eat his own.

Temari looked at the sweet in front of her indifferently. The balls of ice, white and cherry-red, placed in a bowl of glass. It looked like a solidified soup to her, and she raised her eyes questioning Shikamaru.

"Mm? What? You can't eat it?" He asked, guessing right. His brow was lifted to the roots of his hair, and he had a playful smirk over his lips. Damn him, it was her first time even seeing something like this, how exactly did he expect her to act towards it? He didn't continue with his teasing mode though, he grabbed her spoon and dived it into the cotton-like mass, then lifted it again. On the spoon stood a small amount of it, white and red, looking like snow on which rose-petals had fallen. "Say ahh."

Temari opened her mouth obediently and he fed her. He watched her as her lips closed around the spoon, and she took it from his hand, then got it out of her mouth. The frozen sweetness in her mouth melted almost immediately, and although it was an unfamiliar taste, she liked it, a lot. It was cooling and somehow, after all the heat she had gone through the last four weeks, it felt so relieving! And Shikamaru was really right, it was far tastier than all the things she had eaten yet. She grabbed her spoon and brought the next mouthful on, in her haste staining her cheek.

Shikamaru smirked; she was acting like a child. Who could have expected that she, Sabaku no Temari, the fearful Wind Mistress that could slice up a man only with the wind scythe her metal fan produced, the scariest kunoichi he knew would get so eager over eating something like an ice-cream, moreover, acting like a hungry child who's given food after a long time.

"Oi, you troublesome…" he said, leaning over the table to her side.

She looked up, the spoon still in her slender fingers; ready to fill her with the next spoonful.

"What do you want, you pineapple-head?" she said, still not noticing the small iced sweet that had nested on the corner of her lips.

"Not only you go crazy over it but you're making yourself dirty…Troublesome woman." He said, his face only inches from hers. And then he leaned over and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers, not only tasting her own likes of ice-cream, but also _her_, the one unrivaled enemy he had ever faced and defeated.

Though, he liked this second victory more than the first one.

* * *

**My birthday present for EmeraldWolfChild, happy sweet 15, Nat! This is my first gift to you, and Gaara-kun too. It's the nineteenth, now that I'm posting it, in Greece at least. And well, Gaara as his birthday. So here I am again.**

**Hope you all like it.**


	5. Fireworks

Title: Fireworks

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: T+ (for language)

Author: Kanashimi Angel

Theme: # 25 – Fence

Pairing: Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A boring day had finally came to an end. She had came with her brothers at the village of Konohagakure as Suna's representatives at the meeting of the Five Shinobi Nations. Some of them had just sent ambassadors, like the Wave Country, while others preferred to send their Kages themselves. There were even ambassadors from Lightning Country, Amegakure and Otougakure.

Sabaku no Temari had quite the lively spirit though, and her big brain was getting dead bored through all the meetings. Almost everyone, they were all geezers and grannies, apart from her, her brothers and Konoha's representatives.

Ah, Konoha's representatives…Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, who was an excellent fighter and an outstanding medical ninja, Shiranui Genma, who she remembered to be her examiner on her fight of the Second Chuunin exam. Heh. Lively spirit, huh? He was handsome, alright. But he would be 29 now. Not too old for her tastes, but then again, there was this other guy who was sitting next to Tsunade, who dragged her attention. Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius.

The brains this guy carried! According to his actions and judging of the situation, his strategies and battle analysis, he certainly had an I.Q. over 200. She remembered, someone must have mentioned it before. His teacher, maybe? Whoever had it been, the guy really was a genius. Aa. Definitely. She smiled only at the thought and stretched lazily, not caring about the annoyed eyeshots she got from the older ladies in the room. Gaara sighed after his speech and shot her a look too, but Temari didn't bother to change the way she sat. Kankurou slapped his forehead when she crossed her legs and Temari smiled seductively to the two men escorting the Fifth.

Genma only raised an eyebrow and smiled, then went back to chewing the needle between his teeth. But the Nara kid blinked, then stuck on her completely. Temari sat back satisfied, she had got the things the way she wanted. He was all over her right now, and she could see it. She knew she had that effect on men, and she liked it. She enjoyed being liked, but although she was all high and mighty and badass, she too wanted to be loved.

And so, when the meeting was finally over, she was the first one to get out of the hall, soon followed by Kankurou and Gaara.

"Temari!" she heard the older of the two shout, and turned to face them.

"What again, Kanky?"

"Don't you ever stop? Alright at Suna, I understand it, but here too? Are you trying to ruin the alliances?" her brother asked, but Temari was obviously ignoring him.

"Oh, shut up! Those poor geezers can't get it up back home and just seeing a little bit of bare skin makes them happy!"

"What are you to offer them that kind of happiness, Temari? A whore?" Gaara said calmly, though emphasizing on some certain words.

"Not you too, Gaara…Dammit, hell! I'm the older one here and I'll do what I want! I'm not obliged to give word or justify! I'm nineteen, dammit, and you're still infants compared to me!" Temari said, and left them where they stood, walking away.

"…Is that woman really a relative?" Kankurou asked and Gaara shook his shoulders.

"Let's go back to the inn…She'll get back sometime anyway. She never stays out for long, you know that."

:Yeah, the caring sister can't stay away from her little brothers for long…" Kankurou laughed ironically.

That was kind of true for her. And because she knew that they knew that, she got stubborn. No, she wouldn't go back that night. She would spend it out, and even though she didn't know how, she didn't care. Even if she fell asleep, it was summer, she didn't mind sleeping outside; she had her backpack with her, and after all, she was a kunoichi. She was sick of all the years she was suppressing her will and went back to them; no, this time she'd follow her own mind.

She spent the whole day out, walking around the village and seeing the Leaf citizens' everyday lives. Their routine was different than theirs in Suna, and from what she could tell only the actions related to the Head of the Hidden Leaf village were similar to theirs back home.

As she was walking around, she noticed that almost every last one of those who were present at the meeting was now out spending time either at the hot springs or at the sight-seeing spots of Konoha. Old geezers, they wanted to go to the hot springs too…She wanted to go, but only with the thought of the old men in a tub next to her, with only a wooden wall separating them, she thought she'd be better off keep strolling. Although a nice warm night at the onsen was a really tempting idea, she shook it off. A nice breeze was blowing, and some leaves fell from the trees around her on the ground. It was so nice, that she kept walking with her head up, and moments later, she bumped onto someone.

"Ouch…"

"Uh…"

She shook her head and noticed that she had fallen on the ground, while that someone was still standing.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I'm going." she said and moved to stand up to her feet again, but the hand that was extended to lift her up stopped her. She looked up, and saw Nara Shikamaru looking at the sky above him, a little flushed and whistling.

"Hey…You're really troublesome, you know?" he said, lifting her up.

"You know…You really look like a pineapple." Temari said back and brushed off the dust from her kimono. "Hey, weren't you that lazybutt sitting next to your Hokage?"

"Lazybutt…I guess that's true. I'd rather go cloudwatching than that meeting…Shiranui-san seemed enough of a helper to me." said Shikamaru.

"Shiranui-san?...You mean that guy with the needle?" Temari asked. Unintended, she sounded really interested, and his high IQ told him that the girl in the black kimono held a certain interest for Shiranui Genma.

"Yes, that's him. But let me interfere here a bit, even though it's none of my business…He's way older than you, and taken." He didn't know why he told her that last thing; Genma was single but he somehow wanted it to seem that way, to lie to her so it would seem that he's already dating someone. Although she didn't seem like the type of girl who would back off without a fight to win the guy she claimed.

"Is that so? Well, even for a little summer adventure, it's not my time of year that I'd butt in and fight…I'm bored. I can last with you too." She said, supporting her elbow on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Glad to hear that…Because if you turned your eyes to him, I'd have to fight to get you…too troublesome." He said and, before Temari could speak a word, or think of an answer, he sealed her lips with a kiss.

She wasn't surprised though, because she was already moving to do that herself. So now she gave her all in the action, passing her arms around his neck as he lifted her in his embrace. Her back faced a tree and her hands held his head, not letting go, not until they were both out of breath, when their lips parted. Their foreheads were touching as she rested her head on his, looking at him straight into the depths of his auburn eyes.

"Your eyes are magnificent…" Shikamaru whispered, stroking her hair. "They remind me of the sea."

"Really?" Temari's tone of superiority wasn't gone even at this moment. "How come, pineapple-head?"

"You wanna know, troublesome? They give me the exact nauseous feeling." He said playfully.

"You dork." And with that she kissed him, being the one to hold control this time, and suddenly, fireworks rose above their heads, over the fence they were standing next to, making them separate once more.

"What the hell are those for?" Temari asked, resting her forehead against his once more.

"I guess the meetings of the Five Shinobi Nations are finally over with success, pretty." He said.

"Even without us and our brains." She continued his sentence and leaned over to kiss him again, knowing that this time there'd be no interruption at all.

* * *

Fifth kiss to go up in the ShikaTema fandom by me…Rather small, I have to admit, not enough for my likes, but somehow I just couldn't pull anything better up in the surface of my ocean of ideas in this head…So bear with this, ne? I promise I'll be back with a better one, next time XD


	6. Holidays in Konoha

**Theme:** # 01 - Look Over Here!

**Title:** Holidays in Konoha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The years passing, his brats growing...And now they wanted to go on holidays. Yondaime Kazekage had far more important things in his mind to think of than trying to find out which other village would be proper for his children to go, but he couldn't help it. Nine times a day, with no particular order, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara would come in his office to ask him. Temari, as the older and "wiser" would come in with papers showing the beaches of the Wave and Fire Country, and texts describing them. Kankurou would come either empty handed or with a broken puppet, saying that he needed special pieces which were nowhere to be found in Suna...And Gaara...his last child, his little monstrous son...Sometimes he came in and sat peacefully on the floor, playing with his teddy bear Temari had bought him at some festival. Some others he would come in tearful and mumble "I don't want to live here anymore. Everyone hates me, teases me they're afraid of me and no kid wants to play with me. I want to leave..." All those times, Yondaime Kazekage really didn't know what to do.

And then one day, all three of his kids came in, walked up to his desk and raised their heads. Gaara was holding Temari's left hand and had his teddy bear in his embrace again.

"Dad!" Temari said, trying to fix up a serious tone in her childish voice. "This cannot go on!"

"This? What exactly are you trying to tell me, Temari?" the Kazekage asked, putting down his pen and crossing his fingers in front of his mouth. Behind the gesture his lips had formed a faint smile, curling just a little because he knew he'd laugh out loud if he let himself smile.

"We want to go on holidays! We've been telling you so for over a month now and you do nothing!" The way her eyebrows were furrowed above her serious look was really funny. As she spoke, her four buns trembled and shook, until she was finished. "And besides you've been telling us that we have to go visit this Konohagakure village! It's the perfect chance!"

"And for me to get new equipment for my puppets!"

"And for me to get some peace of mind, if I can..."

"And in the end for you too dad! You're not only the Kazekage, you're our father too, a man, and you too need a break sometimes! Come on, please? If not for the boys, do it for me! For your only daughter, ne?"

"The seasonal problems of being a parent...Alright then. We'll go to Konoha. I only hope that this little incident won't get you to drag me up until Yuki no Kuni for Christmas, alright?"

And so he took them to Konoha. Temari was really proud of herself, had it not been for her speech, they'd probably be spending just another boring summer at Suna.

Every day they'd go play around, meet other kids and then when they returned at the hotel they'd talk about their day to their father.

One of those joyous days, Temari got separated from the other two, and ended up wandering around a small valley, enclosed with a huge fence in which deers were walking, sitting, running around and some of them were feeding on the green grass. The girl stood and watched amazed; she never before had seen deers, and much more, from so close. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the little boy coming, whistling a song that he seemed to have made up just on that moment.

"Eeeeh?" his sharp eyes spotted Temari clinging to the fence, and he scratched his head. "Don't remember leaving any girls behind me last night...Oi, blondie!" he yelled waving his hand in front of her eyes. The girl had something that looked like a giant fan tied to her waist, and Shikamaru took a step back.

"What's this thing on your back, blondie?" he asked, after taking his distance from her.

"Huh? What do you care?" Temari turned and faced a boy, around one or two years younger then her, thin, who was wearing a green kimono with a strange texture. He had his hair tied up in a tail that made his whole head look like a pineapple.

"Just wondering."

"Hmmf..." the girl turned her back to him and stared at the deers again, leaning over to the fence. "Like a shrimp like you would understand."

"Blondie..." Shikamaru said, a playful grin on his face, "are you lost?"

"Hmph!" the pineapple kid was right, but Temari's pride didn't let her admit the fact. "What if I am?"

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No." she pouted.

"You're black."

"I'm tanned, you idiot!" pissed as she was, the girl smacked him at the head at once. "You got no right to insult me, shrimp! I'm the Kazekage's daughter and his firstborn as well!" she said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's why you're so tanned! You're from Sunagakure!" teased the pineapple kid.

"Heh heh..." a devilish smile made its appearance on her childish face as she looked at him and pinched his cheek. "What, you think you're better? You're as pale as a rotten wall! And you look like a pineapple too! You kiddo!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of me! Just because you're a Kage's brat it doesn't mean that you'll overuse the fame! Hmph!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. What's your name?"

"What do you care?"

"Come on, tell me. I know no one in this place, I need to talk to someone!"

"Talk to the deers."

"Come on!"

"I'll give you a kiss if you do."

"Did I say I want one?"

"Come on! Just tell me your name! It won't hurt! I'm Temari, by the way."

"Temari?" Shikamaru said, looking at her. "Okay then, four-buns, I'll tell you what. I'll tell you my name but you'll tell me what you're doing here."

"Holidays."

"Huh?"

"I'm on holidays with my dad and brothers. I just got lost today on our stroll."

"Hmm...I'm Shikamaru."

"Shika-chan then? Is it a matching joke?"

"To what?"

"Dunno, the deers?"

"Well, my dad's name is Shikaku, grandpa was Shika, and I think all my ancestors had a name to do with deers...They're ours, we're growing them."

He looked to o cute when he was explaining about his family. Temari blinked, brought her hand toher lips and laughted.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hehe. It's just that you look too cute."

"Just a while ago you said I was annoying."

"I didn't say it."

"Not with words, with your eyes."

"Are you a genious?"

"Dunno. My teacher says so."

"That's great, I am too, back in Suna! I was first on the intelligence test they gave out at school!"

"What is an intelligence test?"

"I wish I could remember all the long term...Hey, look at that cloud! Doesn't it remind you of this fence?"

"Hell yeah! ...Ah...The clouds are so nice..." Shikamaru said and laid back, hands under his head, and watched the clouds slowly travel to the sky.

Temari looked at him.

"You like cloud watching? It's so unfortunate that we never have clouds in Suna. I can only stargaze if I want to look at the sky."

"Stargazing is okay, isn't it? Besides in the desert you can't expect to have clouds, it doesn't even rain."

"Yeah, I know..." Temari replied and crossed her hands over her belly. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it.

"Are you hungry? How many hours have you been out here alone?"

"Dunno...Didn't count them."

"You want some sakura-mochi? My mom gave me some before I left but I don't like cherry, so I'd give them to the deers, but...you can have them."

"Oh...Can I really eat them?"

"Yeah, t'is fine." Shikamaru said indifferently, looking at the sky. Small red clouds traveled on his face now too.

"You're so sweet! Thank you, pineapple boy!" Temari said and blew him a kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru looked at her dazed, and she just smiled. He touched the burning spot with his hand and his flushed face went even more red. He watched Temari eat the cherry cakes gracefully; she seemed to really enjoy them.

"D...Do they taste good?" he asked.

"Yes! They're so good...I haven't eaten mochi since my mom died! Now that I have grown up, I shall make more on my own!"

"Girly stuff..." he said lazily. "Hey, when you're done, lay down. You can watch the clouds now that you got a chance."

"You're right..." Temari said and, after untying her fan from her waist laid down next to him. It was a magnificent view, the blue sky and the white shapes traveling all alone over their heads. After a while, she realized they were holding hands and smiled. He was talking, showing her the different shapes and naming what they reminded him off, here a horse, there a leaf, a face, a mermaid, a bowl of miso...

"Hey! That looks like a deer!" Temari said suddenly.

"Where?"

"Over there, look!"

"Whoaaa...Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, naming the shapes to each other and forgetting all about the time to go home. Temari had forgotten that she was lost; she was having the time of her life and she really wished it could last forever.

- - - - - - -

**Hmm...Not sure what I feel towards this. I wrote it really quickly, so I didn't have time to check for mistakes. I had to give them out today, it was my last deadline.**

Minna, enjoy.


End file.
